


Forever and Always

by Owl_Postmaster, sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Just aslice of lifeon Christmas morning in the Potter-Malfoy household.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, . I hope this little peek into Harry and Draco's Christmas morning makes you smile

Sunlight peeked through a crack in the drapes, its bright glow casting a golden hue into the bedroom. Harry woke and shifted on the bed, his leg bumping against something. Something warm. He relaxed and smiled. Married for not quite a year and he still felt such a thrill every morning he woke up next to Draco. 

The sliver of light shone across Draco's pale hair. Harry opened his eyes to study the way the light surrounded his husband's head. He loved how the sun danced across the pale strands, highlighting each of them like a halo around Draco's head. Harry laughed to himself, thinking about the look Draco would give him if Harry ever said that aloud. 

Harry pushed up onto an elbow. He ran a hand down the porcelain back, admiring the fair skin beneath his tawny hand, allowing it to rest gently on the mound of the smooth arse. Draco stirred, muttering softly into his pillow. He grunted and peered up through the fall of fair hair.

"Merlin's balls, Potter," he grumbled, "it's barely the crack of dawn. Let a man sleep."

Harry slid back down until he was stretched out along Draco's side. "Did you forget it's Christmas? We've only got a few hours before we're expected at the Burrow and then at the Manor to see your mother."

Draco looked at Harry through one slightly-open eye. "Even more reason for us to get more sleep."

Harry curled into Draco's side. "I know, but it's Christmas morning, and before long I'm going to have to share you with everyone we know."

Draco sighed and rolled onto his side. "Harry, I've just come off an eighteen hour shift, in days of eighteen hour shifts."

Harry felt a frisson of guilt. He knew Draco had put in a horrendous week. There had been an outbreak of Dragon Pox, and he'd been brewing potions day and night in his apothecary for days. Harry knew how important Draco was, but he had missed him, desperately. And the closer it got to the holiday, the worse it got.

"I know," Harry said softly. "And I'm sorry. I should let you sleep. I just…" He stopped, laying back down, his arm pillowed under his head. He felt Draco's eyes, now fully open, on his face but he couldn't make himself meet his gaze. After a few moments, Draco shifted close enough that Harry could feel his body heat from his chest to his feet, and he lifted one hand to cup Harry's cheek.

"I missed you, too," Draco murmured, his lips close to Harry's. "And I know this time of year is hard." His long fingers reached from his husband's face to slip into Harry's heavy hair. 

Draco was the only person on earth who knew how anxious the holidays made Harry. The Weasley's didn't know, Hermione and Ron didn't even know. But you couldn't go twelve years being by turns ignored or insulted by the only family you had without it leaving scars. It was difficult to convince the little boy who still lived in him that anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy, could find you worthy of love. No matter how many times he told you.

"It's stupid, I know," Harry muttered. "I should get up and cook you breakfast and then we should make the rounds."

"Hm," Draco hummed, petting Harry's hair. "Not that I would argue with you cooking breakfast. You do make a wonderful cup of coffee and almost sinfully delicious French Toast." He rolled to his back, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "How about this. If you let me lie here for another hour, I will owl both Mrs. Weasley and my mother and tell them that I'm simply too exhausted to make it today, and you have to stay here and take care of me. We can see mother on Boxing Day and the Weasley's the day after that. Everyone will appreciate my exhaustion, I'm sure. The _Prophet_ has spoken of little but the outbreak for over a week. And this way you and I can have the day to ourselves."

Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him in close. 

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"No, but you'll have all day to correct that once you let me go back to sleep for a while. Then you can cook me breakfast, and we can lay about watching old movies all day. How's that?"

Harry moved closer to Draco, pressing his face against his throat. He inhaled deeply of his husbands scent, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Oh, I know you will," Draco said with a smile. "I always make my debtors pay." 

"I'm sure you do," Harry pressed his lips to the side of Draco's throat, and Draco heard his breathing begin to even and slow. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held on tenderly, feeling it as his body went limp and he drifted off to sleep. 

"I've got you, love," he whispered to his sleeping husband. He combed his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, resting his head on top of Harry's. "Forever and always, I've got you."


End file.
